


Frantic

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: After a fight, Jay and Harry meet up in an alley...They still have a bit of energy to work out and do so.





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I just felt like writing the two of them together. So I did.
> 
> This is the first time they ran into each other after a fight and had sex to work through their energy. Wasn't planned but they obviously liked it just fine so they started doing it deliberately afterwards... probably in safer places most of the time (although I doubt all the time, they are worked up teenagers after all)

"Jay!"

Jay glanced to the side to see Mal with her eyes glowing venomously green. She had a nasty cut on her forehead and had backed up to pick up Carlos off the ground. The rest of the gang was already fleeing backwards with Evie leading the way. Jay snarled and looked back to the pirate he was sword locked with. Harry Hook grinned widely, eyes sparkling like the ocean did on those extremely rare times the sun managed to crack through the clouds always overhead. "Betta run, Hot Stuff," he said teasingly.

A hard push from Jay's muscular arms had Harry stumbling back just far enough for Jay to spin away. "We'll be back, Hook," he said as he backed away from Harry and the rest of Uma's crew. "And you won't get so lucky next time."

"Can't wait," Harry said as he stalked closer to keep the distance between them the same. He was still grinning like a maniac.

Jay scoffed but couldn't quite tamp down the brief smirk that escaped before Mal imperiously called to him again. Jay hurried after his leader, ignoring the whoops from the other gang as he did so. They'd get Spinner Street back. Uma would never hold it considering how vital it was for many of Mal's operations. Plus, it was closer to Bargain Castle than it was Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop.

They made it back to well within their territory before they stopped, and Jay glanced back. "They got a couple new guys," Jay said. That was unexpected for sure. Uma seemed to find new people for her crew fairly often.

"They're worthless," Mal said as she helped Carlos sit. He was saying he was fine, but he had a nasty scrape that was bleeding sluggishly down his leg. "Uma always takes in scraps. We'll be ready next time." 

Evie knelt down beside Carlos and pulled the bottom of his shorts up to see the injury. "This is going to be pretty," she said as she wiped away some blood with an already blood-stained rag. "All sorts of colors, I'm sure."

"Nothing's broken. I'm fine," Carlos insisted.

Jay was still half looking behind them. His blood was thundering in his veins from adrenaline, and he wanted to go and punch something or run across a roof or something. He couldn't understand how the others could just stop like that. Jay always had to wait at least fifteen minutes for the pounding of his heart to really slow down -for the energy to stop feeling like it was a living thing beneath his skin.

"Are you hurt?" Mal asked, drawing Jay's attention entirely away from where they'd been fighting.

"Me? Nah. I got a few scratches but nothing big," Jay said. He had dodged most of Harry's Hook swipes, although one had caught him on the arm and it was bleeding a little bit. Not much. He'd had so much worse.

Mal nodded and looked Jay over for a minute. "Go run or something. Work it off," she said.

Jay wasn't surprised at the command. Mal knew how he was after a hard fight. Though he could stick around and just wait to come down if was really necessary, it was usually easier to let Jay get rid of the excess energy on his own. Since it didn't look like Uma was pressing her luck, the gang was safe, and Jay didn't need to stick around as a guard. "Right. Meet ya at the Loft?" he asked as he backed away towards an alley that would lead him into a veritable maze that he knew well.

"Sure. Don't get into anything too big," Mal said.

Jay flashed a smile. "This is me."

"Exactly."

Jay laughed and turned around to run full tilt down the alley. He felt the bruises from a couple punches to his abs throb slightly but not very bad. Jay didn't really have any sort of destination in mind, he just ran. The corners were tight, and the alley was often blocked by junk that Jay had to parkour over. He was already sweaty from the fight, but the hard run made even more build on his skin, stinging the few cuts he'd gotten.

A few people yelled at him as Jay rushed by, but he ignored them all. He would notice if anyone important were around. These alleys ran through crooked and leaning houses. Most were three stories tall and made of wood and stone mixture, but a few were even taller and obviously had been added onto later because those other levels were made mostly out of repurposed materials. One particularly colorful floor was made from an old billboard from Auradon advertising something called 'Dragon Fire Candy,' which was apparently some red ball looking thing. 

Jay turned a corner sharply and darted through a particularly narrow passage between two buildings to come out into a rare open area with stone walls around it. Originally it had been some sort of structure, but now it had no roof and had some old car rusting away in the corner.

There was another exit across the courtyard, and Jay took it without breaking stride. His heart was pounding fast in his chest, and his lungs were burning from exertion, but Jay didn't feel done yet. He would know when he was done. There was just some part of him that always seemed to stop urging him to move when he was really done working through the energy. A sharp corner required Jay to nearly jump off of it, using his foot to keep from running straight into the wall. He was vaguely aware that he was getting a bit far from Mal's territory, but it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. 

The passage was narrowing again, and Jay knew it ended in just a flat wall up ahead, so he took the next right. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Harry wandering down the alley up ahead. Harry was mid-swig of something in a brown bottle. The pirate stopped, eyes wide. 

Harry lowered the bottle and swallowed. "Jay."

Jay was breathing heavily from his run. "Harry."

There was a brief moment of silence. "... yer kinda far from yer turf," Harry said as he started walking again. The buildings looming on either side of the alley cast the whole thing into shadow, and most of the windows that overlooked the area were boarded up or unlit. Only a faint amount of light was bouncing in off the wet concrete from the cloudy sky. "Wha'cha doin' here?"

Jay shrugged, not bothered as Harry got closer and closer. It wasn't as if he was afraid of the pirate. "I hate a fight ending like that," he said as he struggled to slow his breathing down to something resembling normal.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. His eyes were flicking over Jay searchingly. Harry put the bottle he was holding down on a nearby trash can that had been covered in graffiti. "... Nah satisfyin' at all." There was another, slightly longer pause between them.

Jay had no real idea who moved first -it could have been either one of them or both at the same time- but they were suddenly crashing together. Harry tasted like the lousy rum he'd been drinking as their tongues and lips and teeth fought. Jay's back was suddenly slammed against the brick behind him and Jay the air he'd already been fighting for was knocked right out of him.

Jay gripped Harry's hair with one hand and his shirt with another as they kissed hard enough to leave their lips bruised and swollen after. Harry's hands were tugging and pulling at Jay's clothes impatiently.

There was no thought given to the fact that they could be found at all, they were far too busy mimicking the fight earlier in their own way. Neither offered any ground as they kissed and nipped and dug their hands into each other. Harry managed to unzip Jay's vest finally, and his calloused hands went exploring all over. Demanding but not to the point of bruising the sweat-slick muscles that flexed as Jay squirmed against the wall.

Harry pushed closer, grabbing two handfuls of Jay's backside to pull him at the same time so that they were grinding together. Jay moaned into the kiss and tugged on Harry's short hair. Harry made some noise that was between a groan and a growl. The pirate gripped Jay's ass tighter and delved deeper into his mouth with his tongue.

Harry's leg pressed hard between Jay's as he used his hands to pull Jay's lower half off the wall. Jay made a noise into the kiss as Harry's thigh pressed up into his crotch. Harry eagerly swallowed the sound as he kissed Jay even harder -wanting to explore even the smallest corner that he could. It took some strength and manhandling, but Harry managed to pull Jay onto his leg so that the Arabian was straddling him and Harry could press up into Jay's hard-on whenever he wanted.

Jay broke the kiss to gasp for air as the sensations went ricocheting through him. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest; it was pounding so hard. Someone had to have cast a spell because no matter how Jay tried, he couldn't seem to fill his lungs enough. "Harry!" Jay's head fell back as Harry pushed his leg up again into Jay's erection.

Harry took immediate advantage of Jay's exposed neck to bite and suck on the smooth stretch of skin, leaving marks that would no doubt need to be explained away later. Jay groaned again and tugged harder on Harry's short hair. Hook's son once more pushed his leg up, drawing out another noise.

"God, yer so hot," Harry panted against Jay's neck.

They were both on fire in the most delicious way, and neither one wanted to put it out. Jay bent his head to catch Harry's mouth again even as Harry squeezed and groped the leather-clad ass in his hands. Jay groaned and used his grip on Harry's hair to pull the pirate closer, crushing their mouths together until their teeth clacked together from their impatience. Jay's hips jerked as he rubbed himself against Harry's thigh, wanting even more sensation. The energy he had been trying to burn off was exploding out of him as the two teens groped, kissed, and fumbled with each other in the alley.

Jay needed to breathe after a minute but didn't want to give up the kiss. Harry tasted so good and was so hot. He knew how Jay moved and responded perfectly to drive Jay even more insane -not backing away from the intensity at all, and instead, teasing out more until Jay wasn't even sure if he would survive the encounter. It probably should have been frightening, but it was thrilling and made Jay feel more alive than anything else. His blood was hammering through him, and his lungs struggled to keep going when Jay really couldn't be bothered to breathe.

Harry let one hand stop gripping and squeezing Jay's ass to start fumbling with the front of his pants instead. Jay shifted his hips, grinding himself against Harry's leg and stretching out just enough to make it easier for the pirate to manage. 

Harry's hand was suddenly there, grasping Jay's cock inside his pants, and Jay couldn't stop the gasp. Harry rubbed Jay despite the tight confines making Jay nearly come apart right then. He was already leaking his excitement, and Harry's fingers curled around him felt so amazingly good. 

Jay let go of the back of Harry's shirt and started working on Harry's own trousers. The angle of straddling Harry's thigh made it harder, but Jay's deft fingers had undone plenty of pants in his day. Harry's mouth was suddenly beside Jay's ear. "I want ya so bad," he groaned as his hand stroked Jay's cock. Harry tugged the piercing in Jay's ear with his teeth and Jay moaned Harry's name louder than he probably should have.

This was a bad idea, a slightly rational part of him realized. They were going to get caught. But Jay really didn't want to hear it and shuffled that voice off to somewhere for later. 

Jay tugged Harry's pants open and pulled the pirate free to stroke with his hand. Harry said something that Jay didn't catch but sounded like a curse. Jay grinned and moved his hand faster.

Harry's mouth crashed against Jay's again, and his hand tunneled into the back of Jay's leather pants. Harry's hand moved further down until his fingers could press into the cleft of Jay's ass. Jay made another noise into the brutal kiss as he felt Harry thrust inside of him. It was a bit uncomfortable without anything to ease the way, but Jay didn't particularly care what with how aroused he was. 

Jay rocked his hips to get even more sensation as Harry's hands moved. Jay's own fingers tightened just a little around Harry's cock, and the thief was delighted by the moan that caused. The two of them were in a new contest to see who could make the other lose their mind first with pleasure, and neither was about to lose.

The two of them groped, fondled, and kissed each other in the dark of the alley for several more minutes, getting more and more desperate with each passing second. They should definitely have burst into flames by that point, Jay thought. He felt like he was on fire anyway. Jay was forced to try and breathe again, but his lungs still failed to claw enough oxygen in despite his panting. 

Harry's fingers pressed and stretched and twisted until Jay thought he'd lose his composure entirely. Jay pulled Harry by the hair into another kiss that was full of moans and groans as the pirate pushed his hand deeper down Jay's pants. There wasn't much room, but neither boy could stop what they were doing long enough to fix it. Jay stroked Harry's cock faster as their tongues twisted together and chased one another. 

This time, Harry was the one to break their kiss. He kissed and nipped his way along Jay's jawline. Harry abandoned stroking and teasing Jay's cock to tug on the waistband of the thief's pants instead. "These're in the way," he nearly growled.

"Your own fault," Jay pointed out breathlessly as he slid off of Harry's thigh.

Harry started pushing at Jay's waistband while Jay squirmed to try and help. They both wanted the damn things out of the way. Unfortunately, Jay's skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his leather pants were tight enough that it took several moments of struggle. Frantic, uncoordinated movement from both of them eventually resulted in Jay losing his boot and pulling one leg completely free of his trousers. Neither one cared much so long as the leather was out of the way.

Harry grabbed Jay's bare thigh and hoisted it up. Jay wrapped his leg around Harry's waist to better balance himself even as Harry pushed him hard into the wall again. The too-thin air left Jay's lungs in a rush. 

"Yer gorgeous like this," Harry said before pushing into Jay's hot body.

Jay's fingers dug into Harry's back and tugged tighter on his hair. A long noise escaped through Jay's teeth. The bricks were not the best thing for his bare ass to be pressed against, but all of that fell away as Harry started to nip and suck at Jay's exposed neck again. There were a few moments of pause that only Harry would give him, and then Jay relaxed his grip on the pirate in a silent assurance that he was alright. Something neither of them would ever acknowledge happened at all.

They were both of them worked into a near frenzy already, and so Harry wasted no time in slamming his hips forward. Jay bit his lip to try and not go shouting Harry's name into the air. Harry grunted something against Jay's sweaty skin as he pounded the Arabian into the bricks. Jay tightened his leg around Harry's waist and pulled him in as close as possible. Harry's fingers dug into the bare skin of Jay's thigh while his other gripped Jay's ass to both pull Jay in and pry his cheeks apart.

Jay felt glad for the wall because he was sure he'd be unable to stand again after this. His whole body was white-hot, and all he could manage to do was hold on as Harry's hips rocketed forward over and over. Neither of them wanted to slow down in the least. Harry's mouth was trailing all over Jay's chest, occasionally pausing to nip or suck on bits of skin that caught his attention. He found one of Jay's flat nipples and ran his teeth over it, delighting in the noise that caused his lover to make.

Jay felt as if his whole body was jerking, and he was glad his vest was still on, or he was sure his back would be scraped all to hell from the bricks he was being fucked against. His cock was aching pressed between them, but Jay thought that if he let go of Harry, he might fly to pieces. They had never been so intense and fierce together before. Not even the first time. But the fight had already had their blood racing, and neither was ready to let that fade.

Harry pulled Jay closer and jerked his hips up even harder than before. "I'm gonna cum," he breathed into Jay's ear. "Ya feel too damn good, Jay. I can' take it."

Jay moaned out Harry's name again before Harry crushed their mouths together. Their tongues fought and twisted as they pressed as close as they possibly could. Harry's hips were moving more erratically than before, and Jay knew he really was close. Jay tugged at Harry's hair but didn't break the kiss. He didn't want to stop kissing Harry no matter how his lungs protested.

Harry let out a cry that the kiss muffled as he came harder than he could remember ever having cum before. He swore his vision went pure white for a few seconds as pleasure washed through him.

The teens kissed for another few moments until Harry finished and then broke apart for air. "Fuck," Harry panted as his heart continued to thunder in his chest.

"Ya don't say," Jay said.

Harry chuckled, despite his breathlessness and reached down to Jay's weeping cock. "Ya look like ya could use some help there, gorgeous..."

Jay moaned and arched off the wall as Harry's calloused fingers wrapped around him again. He was so worked up that it only took Harry a few strokes to have Jay spilling everything with a cry of pleasure. Jay dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder to try and catch his breath and let his heart finally stop pounding so hard.

The two of them clung together for several minutes until Harry reluctantly pulled away. Harry went to grab Jay's boot as the Arabian pulled his pants back on fully. "Probably shouldn't do this in an open alley," Jay said as his blood began to finally cool. He was usually much more careful than that.

Harry flashed a grin. "Yeah? Well, stop bein' so damn hot an' it wouldn' happen," he said as he grabbed his bottle from the top of the bin that he'd left it on.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Gimme some of that," he said, holding his hand out for the bottle.

Harry did so after taking a long swig of it himself. As Jay took a drink, Harry glanced up at the cloudy sky. "Ya got anywhere ta be, Jay?" Harry asked.

"No. Not really. Why?" Jay had said he'd meet the others at the Loft but not when and they wouldn't be worried about him for a while yet.

"I was jus' thinkin'... goin' ta get more comfortable, ya know?" 

Jay raised an eyebrow and handed the bottle back to Harry. "Comfortable would be nice." He had just gotten fucked against a wall, and that was less than ideal. "You inviting me, I guess?"

"Yeah, thought I might," Harry agreed. "Wha'dya say?"

Jay thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."


End file.
